Old and New
by raph j
Summary: Kurt is being hunted and so is his family. he hides his daughter Kazia in an alleyway and hopes for the best. Raphael is out on patrol when he hears a baby crying. a baby all alone in an New York City alley? that cant be good. Kazia lost her parents. but will she find a new family? (warning: death, some torture) tmnt/xmen oneshot (2nd in the Raz storyline)


**hey!**

**so this is a tmnt xmen crossover**

**this is darker than my preivious stories please tell me what you think!**

**i dont own tmnt or xmen just my ocs**

**zip, nikki, kazia and raz are all my ocs**

* * *

"Zip?" called Kurt

"Oh no.." his yellow eyes were filled with tears as he saw his wife lying on the ground in a pool of blood "no no no this cant be happening. How did they even catch you?"he sank to his knees beside the cold body of his dead wife._ She was a mutant speedster she should have been able to get away_. he thought to he saw the source of her defeat. It looked like one of her legs had been badly broken and he could see poison around the edges of the gaping wound in her torso. She couldnt have gotten very far on a one leg with poison seeping through her body. Kurts eyes were drawn to a piece of paper clenched in her cold dead hands. He gently took the bloodstained page from her and read:  
_kurt I don't think I can make it._  
_I'm bleeding really fast. _  
_I hope you can get kazia to safety._  
_I'm sorry I failed. _  
_I love you,_  
_your wife_  
_zip_  
"oh maiya" kurt sobbed quietly using his wifes real name for the first time in years.

He knew she preferred her code name zip but it didnt matter any more. She was gone. Forever. He gently picked her up. He held her limp body in his arms embracing her one last time before kissing her farewell and laying her gently on the ground as if she was merely asleep. He stood up his blue furry body shaking with grief. And began to search for his daughter. He heard a whimper coming from a nearby garbage bin. "Daddy!" gurgled Kazia happily as her father lifted her out of the dark place she had been in for the last ten minutes. Her father smiled sadly and wrapped her blankets around her. He wanted to stay and grieve but he had to get kazia to safety. Suddenly he pricked his pointed ears. Someone was coming. He felt his blood boil. maiya's murderers had come back to make sure they finished the job. He wanted to stay and fight but he had to get Kazia to safety. he clutched the precious bundle close to him and prepared to teleport to the next alley way over. He heard a shout and knew they had seen him. It was only a matter of time before they caught up to him and then it would all be over. he quickly teleported a few alleys away and took out his wifes note. On the back he wrote:  
_if you are reading this I was not able to get my daughter to safety in time_  
_and I had to hide her so that she would not suffer the fate I have_  
_I am either captured or dead_  
_please don't judge her on her appearance_  
_she is a sweet little girl and I promise neither of us are aliens_  
_my sweet little kazia if you are reading this _  
_know that your father loves you and if he can escape he will find you _  
_no matter what gets in my way _  
_and if anyone has harmed you _  
_I will hunt them down and make them suffer_  
_please tell the x-men_  
_what has happened to me-_

he stopped writing.

he could hear them getting closer.

He had to lead them away from his daughter.

He carefully put Kazia in a cardboard box and made sure the blankets were snug around her small body. he placed the note on top of her not noticing that he had ripped it slightly. "I luv you kazia" he whispered kissing his baby girl on the forehead. "May God keep you safe from harm" he did the sign of the cross over her and quickly put something around her neck before teleporting away to face the men who had torn his family apart.

* * *

Raphael ran over the rooftops trying to get rid of some of his pent up anger. Stupid leo and his stupid rules and... Raph sighed he knew it wasnt just leo being an idiot again that had him so riled up. He had been on edge ever since Nikki left with Raz last week. His eyes softened as he thought of his wife and daughter. Nikki had gone to a gallery opening in Calgary to try to sell some paintings. She had decided to bring Raz with her and he was worried about them. He and he brothers had so many enemies and Nikki was out there all alone with their daughter innocent and defenceless. He wished he could be there to protect them. Nikki wasnt a fighter and Raz was too young to defend herself. A loud cry interrupted his brooding. He paused his brow furrowing in confusion. It sounded like..a baby? A baby crying in an alleyway in New York City at 2 am in the morning? well that couldn't be good. Raph lept into the alley instantly alert in case it was a trap. His eyes darting around searching for the source of the crying. He relaxing slightly. There was no one here. Well no adults anyway. He followed the wails and whimpers to a cardboard box hidden in a corner. As he opened the box the child stopped mid-scream as if surprised that someone had finally found her. Raph wondered how long she had been out here all alone. As he took a closer look at the bundle in his arms he gasped in shock. two large yellow eyes stared up at him in a mixture of fear and curiosity. her furry blue face was tearstained and as she sniffled she reached a hand out towards him. His eyes widened as he saw her place her three fingered hand on his and giggled her terror forgotten. His own daughter did not possess the strange hands he and his brothers shared (she had five small, dainty _human_ hands like her_ human_ mother) but this strange little girl although she did not really look like him shared not only his strange hands but also the gift/curse of being _different._ So different that if a human were to find her... he grimaced. He didn't even want to finish that sentence. Thats when he saw the note. He unfolded it carefully and read it quickly. Wait, tell who? He squinted at the paper. It had been ripped so all he could see of the last two sentences was:  
_please tell the x-_  
_what has happened to me_  
he looked around cautiously. Well he couldnt leave her here...it was obvious from the note that she was in danger. He looked down at the little girl in his felt a tug on his heartstrings as she babbled at him and then grinned showing sharp fangs. She looked to be about two years old the same age as Raz. He set off for the lair his mind made up. He'd take her home, get donnie to check her out and if they couldn't find her family then well he was sure Raz would be delighted to have a 'stepsister' of sorts

* * *

a cloaked figure stepped into a stark white room. "Ah Master you're just in in time" said a man in a white lab coat bowing.

"Was the mission a success?" asked the figure

"uh well there were some complications..." the scientist hesitated

"complications? What kind of complications?" his Master asked dangerously "did you or did you not capture the two mutants?"

"Bring in the mutant" ordered the scientist as his two assistants rolled a modified hospital bed in. The master stared at the furry blue mutant tied to the bed his eyes narrowed.

"Wasn't it the other one who you needed to make the procedure work?" he asked turning back to the scientist.

"Um ah well yes" his employee coughed nervously "unfortunately our field agents uh...killed her"

"WHAT?" roared the man as the young scientist cowered in front of him

"uh well some idiot shot her with Nashik poison instead of the sedative. she was so fast that even after we broke her leg she got away from us and by the time we had tracked her down she was dead"

"GUARDS" bellowed the man

"yes Master?" they asked respectfully

"find whoever shot the target with poison and send him to the torture chambers. Ill kill him later"

"yes sir!" they bowed and quickly left.

"Now" he focussed once more on the unfortunate scientist "tell me Dr habir did you manage to get what you needed from her corpse?"

Dr habir nodded eagerly "yes sir! I was correct that her unique d.n.a was the last ingredient needed to speed up the deagir process. Unfortunately we only have enough for 8 people. Since our original plan of keeping her alive so we'd have a steady supply of it is not possible now"

"hmmmm." his boss said thoughtfully "use this mutant as the first test subject as we agreed earlier. and..." he trailed off "wait! Didn't they have a child?"

Dr habir checked his notes "I believe so sir"

"wouldn't she have the right d.n.a?"

"Probably but we didn't find a child with either of them"

"ill send my men back out to search again. One of them must have hidden her. if we cant find her we'll have to use him to track her once the procedure is done. How long should it take again?"

"The de-aging should take about a week but the retraining and re-aging will take much longer since he will be the first there will be some trial and error"

"but when its completed he will do my bidding?"

"I believe so although because we have not found a way for the operation to effect his memory we will need an obedience collar"

"proceed" ordered the sinister man

"yes sir!" Dr. Habir got to work immediately

Kurt braced himself not knowing what would come next  
if his mouth wasn't taped shut he would have spit in the face of the sinister man who had ordered his family to be hunted. He closed his eyes and made a silent promise to his daughter _I promise ill find you. someday_

suddenly a searing pain ripped through him

"Sorry about this" Dr habir apologized "you're the first so this will be much more painful for you than the others"

Kurt gritted his teeth but an agonized scream tore out of his throat against his will

his last thought was _at least Kazia is safe _and then everything went black...

* * *

"Hey guys" called Raph "guess what I found"

Nikki came out of the kitchen with raz on her hip

"what sweetie?" she asked

"Nikki? I thought you were in Calgary"

"I wrapped it all up ahead of schedule so I decided to come back early"

"oh" said Raph

"Whatcha got there Raph?" she asked curiously moving the blanket so she could see inside the small bundle in his arms

"oh!" she gasped as she caught sight of the furry blue baby "where did you find her?"

there was no question of the baby's gender she had one of those faces that were decidedly feminine.

"Found 'er in an alley way wit' dis note" Raph handed Nikki the note as he put the squirming two year old down and tried to unwrap the blankets from around her small body

"baby!" declared Raz crawling over to the blue toddler "fuzzy!" she laughed running her small fingers through the blue fur

"so her name is Kazia?" asked Nikki looking up from the note

Raph shrugged "yeah I guess"

"oh!" Nikki exclaimed again as the blankets came off and 'Kazia's' long blue tail was revealed

"Well thats new" smirked Raph as Kazia made her way over to him

"hi!" she giggled holding up her arms so she could be picked up

"Hey dere kid" he said picking her up

"Dad-dy!" pouted Raz stomping her foot at the attention her new playmate was getting. Raph scooped her up with his other arm and she immediately started to play with Kazia after a minute Kazia stopped the game and asked Raph

" my daddy where?"

"I don't know where he is kid do you remember what 'appened?"

The little girl scrunched up her face and announced  
"Mommy an' daddy scared. Mommy run Whoosh! Whoosh! Fast! Fast! Mommy get owwie. Mommy go. Dark and yucky. Daddy find me. Mommy gone. Daddy run. Daddy Poof! Put me down. Gimme kiss Mwah!" she mimed giving a kiss "daddy give me dis" she fingered the necklace around her neck "den daddy Poof! yoo come. de end!"

"Daddy Poof?" said Nikki perplexed "what does that mean?"

"You got me" Raph shrugged again looking more closely at Kazia's necklace. It was a beautifully carved wooden cross with the initials K.W on the back

"So does the K stand for Kazia or for kurt? and are we assuming the kurt guy who that zip lady was writing to is her dad? And are we assuming that hes the one who wrote on the other side?" asked Nikki looking at the necklace over his shoulder

"I dunno" Raph said "but I guess her last name starts with a W"

Kazia yawned followed shortly by Raz

"I think we should put them to bed. They're exhausted! We can figure everything out tomorrow"

"yeah" said Raph picking up the blue toddler and putting her in the baby cot with Raz "welcome to da family Kazia. We'll introduce ya to da resta 'em tomorrow"

and he closed the door on his daughter and the new addition to the family.

he had a feeling that the foundling was going to fit right in!

* * *

**if you want to know how raph and nikki met read my other story turtle boyfriend **

**if you want to know what happened after this read my story Broken**

**when kazia said "daddy poof!" she was talking about her dads teleporting**

**(come on! shes two! she doesnt know the proper term)**

**i randomly made up the term Nashik poison **

**kazia has her dads phisical appearance a watered down version of his porting abilities, some of her moms speed and her own unique power that you'll have to read more of my storys to find out (mwah ha ha ha) **

**toodles!**


End file.
